


Hourglass

by astraielle, ghoulaesthetics (astraielle)



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraielle/pseuds/astraielle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraielle/pseuds/ghoulaesthetics
Summary: Thane fantasizes about a desert.
Relationships: Thane Krios/Female Shepard, Thane Krios/Shepard
Kudos: 22





	Hourglass

**Author's Note:**

> prompt--"breeze"

Thane fantasizes about a desert. 

It’s a ways off, he knows, but they have plans. The dry air in the life support room is decent, but he imagines that it’s probably even better out there. Shepard wants to go too–his Siha doesn’t have any real opinions on where they go as long as it’s somewhere not related to work. But for all the time she’s spent on Earth, she’s never been, either. She grew up in big cities, closer to Illium or Omega, and all of her experiences with nature had been while she was travelling with the Alliance. 

It’s not the same as slipping into a memory, but he can picture it clearly all the same. Hot days, cool nights, sands painted with the neon colours of tourist cities, and the scent of desert flora on the breeze still clinging to her hair when they came back to their room at night. He’s used to her body being the warmest thing in the room, and that still holds true not as Elle clings onto his back, face pressed between his shoulder blades as she sleeps. He wonders what it’ll be like to sit side by side, enjoying the sun–would she be fine as is, or would she prefer to seek out some shade to keep cool? Perhaps the cybernetics would have some sort of temperature control to combat that. 

Thane assumed she felt as other humans would. He couldn’t tell which parts of her were machine under her skin–hell, he couldn’t even tell what parts of her skin were synthetic on top of that. Of course, he had nothing to compare it to. She was the first human he loved, and would be the last–Irikah ran just as cool as he did, and even ignoring that, felt too different to make an educated guess. 

Perhaps his _Siha_ would end up donning one of those wide-brimmed sunhats as he’d seen in the travel advertisements. It would look good on her, probably. 

Inane questions, however. Ridiculous questions–they might not even make it back after the Collector’s base is taken care of. His own acceptance of death was perhaps waning (and he didn’t want to think of that), but the words _suicide mission_ were far from hyperbole in this case. 

Elle tightens her grip around his torso in her sleep, tensing, releasing a shuddering breath against his spine before relaxing once more. A deep sleep, but not a pleasant one, he guesses. 

So the night cycle goes on, and Thane fantasizes about a desert. 


End file.
